


Before The End

by thegirloutoftime



Series: Just Some Cute Little One-Shots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirloutoftime/pseuds/thegirloutoftime
Summary: Before he goes, Percy wants to hear Annabeth's voice one more time.





	Before The End

**Author's Note:**

> It's not exactly a cute little one shot... but I don't wanna create another series...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters in PJO.

When the monster vaporised and left a yellow dust powder behind, just like the first time he slayed a fury, Percy knew this would be the last time. This was his end. His world was shattering, his view was blood red and broken. The pain in his stomach was so sharp that it felt like all the air inside him was drained out. He was drowning, suffocating, breathing seemed so hard that he just wanted to give up.

 

Percy looked at the sky, stars became blurry shades of light. He inhaled sharply, trying to calm himself and ignore his pain. Blood was running out from his wounds and cuts, leaving his body like they had been trapped for years and finally could escape. He could feel his life slipping away, he was dying.

 

Percy used Riptide as support, he leaned on his sword like it was the only thing that he could rely on, maybe he could get to Annabeth before his end, maybe he could see her for that last time before he goes. But then he remembered, he was on the other side of the country. The tip of Riptide dug hard in the ground, leaving a slight mark behind. 

 

Percy could barely hold it, and with a clumsy trip, he collapsed. Riptide fell beside him, his arms were weak that they failed to hold him up, and he fell against the uneven street. Fire burnt through his veins, numb. The monster was poisonous, the poison ran along with his blood, flowing to every part of his body. Percy wanted to shout, but his throat was too dry that his scream came out as heavy moan and groan. He's not going to make it.

 

He took out the untraceable phone that Leo made for him and trembled to dial Annabeth’s number. His hand was covered with blood and sweat, his phone almost slipped off from his hand. He use his weak strength to unlock his phone and pressed 2 to speed dial Annabeth. The familiar sensation calmed him a bit, the phone rang for quite a few times before Annabeth picked up. To Percy, that short few seconds felt like eternity in hell. Long and unbearable. 

 

“Hey, Percy. What's up?” Annabeth’s voice came from his phone, soft and warm, it made him forgot his pains for a second. “The sky's up, Annabeth.” He could almost see her rolling her eyes at his bad pun. “What is it, Perce?” She said it with a yawn, he must have waken her. He could hear worries in her voice, and that's the last thing he wanted, to worry her.

 

“I couldn't sleep, Annabeth.” Percy lied. Annabeth let out a fake gasp, “Perseus Jackson, did you just wake me because you can't sleep?” Annabeth joked. “Pretty much.” Percy pressed hard on his wound, maybe stopping the bleeding would give him a few more minutes. A moan of pain stopped at his throat, Percy bit his lips hard. Blood, everything tasted like blood.

 

“Nightmares? Is it about Tartarus?” Saying yes seemed to be the only logical thing, as tartarus had been haunting both of them endlessly, but Percy didn't want to worry Annabeth, not in their last conversation anyway. 

 

“Nah, I'm just thinking about you, and what would we be if we weren't demigods.” Percy let out a faint chuckle, which sounded a bit like grasping, blood rushed out from his throat, salty and rusty, made him want to throw up. “Are you okay, Seaweed Brain? Are you hurt?” Annabeth must have noticed the difference in his voice.  _ Why are you always smart and careful? _

 

“No, I’m just a bit sick. I think I caught a tiny tiny cold.” He said with his best effort. “I wish you were here though.” He coughed, with blood. “I think I kinda miss you.”

 

“What do you mean kinda, Seaweed Brain?” Annabeth laughed on the other end of the phone. “Well, I miss you too.” His heart was warmed by her word but at the same time ached for the sorrows he would bring her. “Good news is you’ll be seeing me tomorrow in the airport when you come back.”

 

“Have you packed your luggage yet?” He did, shame that he would not be bringing it home. “Yea, I know, what a surprise. And I also got a little something for you.” Percy joked, his laughters led to another bloody cough, he remembered the weight in his pocket. It was the reason why he’s out on the street  at night in the first place. Percy could barely hold on. “I got-gotta go, Wise Girl. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“I love you, Percy. And remember to take some rest.” Her voice was unbelievably endearing, he was so lucky to have her in his life, even for a short time. He thought he was going to have her with him for a long long time, he even bought a ring to ensure that.

 

“Say that again.” Percy said, he wanted to hear it again. Again and again and again if he could.

 

“Say what again?” Annabeth acted like she’s confused. “Remember to take some rest?” 

 

“Say you love me again, Annabeth. I wan-wanna hear it.” His pulse slowed down, second by second, he walked closer to Hades’s Kingdom. He wondered who would miss him?

 

“No, Percy. That’s so cheesy.” He could hear her carefree laughters, but she was clearly loving it. 

 

“Please?” Annabeth could almost see his adorable puppy eyes that she could never resist. “But you’ve got to say it first.”

 

“Alright. I love you Annabeth Chase. I love you so mu-much. Don’t you forget about that.” He would say it again if he could, but he’s losing his voice.

 

“Aww, Perce. I love you too, Percy Jackson, so much, so so much.”

 

“Wow, Annabeth, I never knew you’re so into me.” He would smirk, but he wasn’t able to controlled his muscles anymore. “Oh, shut up, Percy.” He could see her rosy cheek blushing like a fool. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Percy.”

 

“Yea, see you tomorrow, Annabeth.” And she hung up, leaving the beeping echoing in his ear.

 

He let out a breathe that he didn’t even know he was holding. The pain rushed back to his core, every inch of his torso hurt. 

 

He stared at the sky, it looked kind of reddish. The stars were bright that night, he was tired. So tired. He wanted to take a rest. And he closed his eyes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys.  
> I hope you like it, and if you do, please leave a comment or a kudos.


End file.
